Unforeseen circumstances
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi bila Minato dan Kushina pergi ke sesuatu tempat yang tidak ada chakra? Dan semua ini terjadi karena suatu kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Minato? Bad sum-


** Unforeseen circumstances?**

**Author**: Red-Hot Habanero, Namikaze Kushina09, KudouShinichiRan04, Tonegawa Rie23, Uzumaki Kasa25

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Minato and Kushina, and their future son Naruto too!

**Genre**: Supernatural, friendship, family, hurt/comfort, and finally...romance

**Rated**: T for languages overachiever

**Warning**: sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu diperingatkan kecuali cerita yang aneh ini! Jangan dibaca dengan mata terbuka, ya!

**Pairing**: Minato Kushina

**Religion**: Islam, yes, Minato and Kushina will have a religion! Sorry if you don't like...

**Summary**: Minato mengacaukan hidupnya dan Kushina! Apa kesalahan Minato ini akan mengubah hidup mereka untuk yang lebih baik?

**Appearance**: Kushina has fiery red hair, fair skin, and dark violet eyes. Minato has yellow hair, tan skin, and cerulean blue eyes. Ran has black hair, chocolate skin, and dark chocolate eyes.

**Okay, I am going!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: What?! Indonesia, am I coming?**

"Kushina kau keterlaluan" Kalimat biasa

'_**Minato aneh**_' Batin seseorang

"RAN JELEK" seseorang berteriak

**Indonesia**

Jepang

_**Inggris**_

**Start, 'dattebane!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Minato, ide gilamu memang tidak pernah habis rupanya," Kushina menatap tajam Minato dengan pandangan menyeram yang hanya dimiliknya. "Apa lagi kali ini? Kau memindahkan aku dan kau ke dimensi lain? Ke dunia lain? Ke dunia lala land? Ke dunia mana, hah?! Jawab aku, Minato!" * Pertanyaannya sama aja...

Minato langsung keringetan, "Pindah dunia?" Dia memilih salah satu dari pilihan yang diberikan Kushina.

"Sudah kuduga," Kushina berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak terkejut? Yah, ngapain juga, habis si Minato ini ya, begini orangnya. Suka bereksperimen dengan jurus, suka menamai jurus yang dibuatnya dengan nama yang aneh dan lain-lain. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Lupakan. "Minato, detik ini, kembalikan aku dan juga kau ke dunia kita!" Perintah Kushina, tanpa melihat kearah Minato. Tapi ketika ia menatap Minato, si Minato diam saja seperti patung. "Minato?"

Semakin lama, wajah Minato makin pucat. Bertanda, kalau situasi sekarang buruk sekali. Tidak bisa dikatakan seberapa buruknya karena Minato itu tidak pernah memucatkan (?) wajahnya.

"Minato, '_**dattebane**_!" Kushina memukul Minato di kepala. Kesabarannya sudah habis karena merasa tidak dihiraukan.

"Kushina...," Nadanya seperti orang ingin menangis. "Kita tidak bisa kembali..." suara Minato pun hampir tidak terdengar.

Kushina mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, "Apa...?"

"Kita tidak bisa kembali!" Tiba-tiba Minato berteriak dengan amarah yang tergambar diwajahnya, dengan tangannya dikepalkan.

Kushina tersentak. Minato tidak pernah semarah ini didepannya.

"Maaf, Kushina...tapi kita tidak bisa kembali! Tidak! Bahkan jika kau membuat segel itu ulang, tidak akan pernah! Kita tidak—"

PLAK!

Pipi Minato memerah, matanya melebar.

Kushina menggeram setelah ia menampar Minato, "Bicara yang jelas, Minato! Jangan bilang terus-terusan kata-katamu itu! Sudah cukup keputusasaanmu itu! Aku disini juga ingin kembali ke dunia kita, pikirkan juga apa yang kurasakan! Teman-temanku semua ada disana! Rumahku itu Konoha! Aku tahu impianmu itu menjadi Hokage, dan kalau kita tidak bisa kembali, kau tidak bisa meraihnya, tapi walaupun ini salahmu, tapi aku tidak menyalahkanmu! Kau juga bisa melakukan kesalahan! Kalau memang benar katamu kita tidak bisa kembali...aku menerimanya. Setidaknya, kita mencoba dulu, '_**dattebane**_!"

Minato tertegun. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kushina menerima semua ini begitu mudahnya. Melihat sekeliling, ia baru sadar bahwa adegan ini ada di rumah seseorang. Tapi rumah ini begitu asing, model dan semuanya. Yah, mungkin karena ini dunia lain? Minato tidak yakin.

"**Siapa kalian?!**"

Minato dan Kushina melihat kebelakang mereka dan mendapati seorang remaja sekitar 17 tahun-an menunjuk-nunjuk mereka. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh remaja perempuan tersebut.

"Apa?" Ucap Minato dan Kushina bersamaan, dengan bingung terlukis diwajah mereka. Remaja perempuan itu menaikan alisnya.

"**Kalian bukan pencuri**?" Remaja itu bergumam. "**Oh, ya, mana ada orang jepang yang mau mencuri sesuatu dari rumah orang Indonesia**," Remaja itu menaruh belanjaannya, sepertinya habis belanja. "Ehem! Sekarang, apa kalian mengerti aku?" Tanyanya dengan bahasa Jepang. Minato dan Kushina mengangguk, terlalu terkejut karena adanya bahasa lain selain Nihongo. "Ngapain kalian ada di rumahku?"

Minato memasang wajah aneh, "Kami tidak tahu. Bisa aku tanya siapa nama anda?" Ujarnya. Kushina sepertinya ingin tahu juga.

"Oh, namaku Rania Nur Azizah. Panggil saja Ran!" Serunya. Dia merengut setelah memperhatikan penampilan Minato dan Kushina yang aneh. "Kenapa penampilan kalian aneh sekali? Kayak..." Ran terkejut. "Apa kalian itu **shinobi**?!" Katanya, setengah senang setengah tidak percaya.

"Iya, kami ini shinobi desa Konohagakure," Minato tanpa sadar menjawab. Kushina memberikan Minato _**deathglare**_ karena dengan seenaknya memberikan informasi tentang mereka, walau hanya sedikit. "Ma-maaf..." Bisik Minato ke Kushina, tapi tidak dihiraukan.

"Konohagakure? Tidak pernah dengar. Emang di Jepang ada tempat yang namanya begitu?" Ran merengut heran, membuat Minato dan Kushina heran juga. "Oke, _**never mind**_."

Sunyi setelah itu. Tidak ada yang tahu mereka harus ngomong apa. Akhirnya, karena Kushina itu orang yang tidak tahan akan kesunyian, bertanya.

"Umurmu berapa, Ran-san?"

"16*," Jawabnya. *Juurokusai

"Wah! Kita seumuran!" Kushina menjerit girang, membuat Minato terlonjak kaget ditempatnya.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu!" Ran menjerit juga, "Apa kita teman?" Ran mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Teman," Kushina membalas uluran tangan Ran. Minato tidak mengerti. Kenapa perempuan itu cepat sekali berteman, sih?! "Oh, ya, namaku Uzumaki Kushina."

"Nama yang bagus, Kushina-chan!" Ran tersenyum. Kushina membalas senyumannya.

Minato berdehem, "Ran-san, bisakah kami...menumpang dirumahmu?" Minato bertanya dengan wajah tidak enak. "Kita ini dari tempat lain, dan tiba-tiba ada disini. Jadi kita sama sekali tidak tahu dimana kita, dan kita tidak tahu harus tinggal dimana," Katanya.

"Lucu sekali!" Ran terkikik geli. "OK! Kalian boleh tinggal disini!" Minato dan Kushina langsung terlihat lega. "Tapi dengan syarat kalian harus memberikan detail tentang darimana kalian dan kenapa kalian ada disini!"

Minato langsung panik, tapi Kushina mendahuluinya dengan cara memukul Minato di perutnya, "Boleh saja! Tapi ini agak panjang..."

"Kalian adalah tamuku...silakan duduk di ruang tamu!" Ran menunjuk ruang tamu yang lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka berada, dapur. Rumahnya Ran memang tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu sempit. "Aku akan membawa cemilan dulu, ya," Setelah itu ia pergi ke lemari-lemari dan mempersiapkan teh.

Minato dan Kushina pun duduk di ruang tamu yang Ran tunjukkan. Mereka terlihat gugup, tapi mereka duduk dengan postur tegak.

Setelah beberapa menit Ran datang bersama nampan berisi 1 cangkir kopi, 2 cangkir mint green tea, dan biscuit Oreo tanpa krim.

"Silahkan santap! Tapi sambil cerita, ya!" Ujar Ran, tersenyum riang. Dia tahu kalau dia pasti akan mendengar soal shinobi dan semacamnya dari Kushina dan temannya itu.

Kushina mengambil biscuit Oreo itu, "Hem, ini enak! Walau sedikit pahit, tapi masih ada rasa manisnya," Gumam Kushina sambil menguyah biscuit-nya. Setelah selesai, Kushina memasang tampang serius, "Oke, begini ceritanya..."

Minato hanya menyantap biscuit-nya dan menyeruput kopinya dengan tenang sepanjang cerita.

"...jadi karena Minato, temanku yang ada disebelahku ini, aku dan dia ada disini, '_**ttebane**_."

"Wah, jadi ini sebenarnya salah dia?" Ran menunjuk Minato yang sepertinya memasang wajah tidak peduli. "Aku tidak menyangka ada dunia lain selain bumi...yah, tapi manusia juga tidak tahu semuanya, ya."

"Jadi, gimana, Ran-chan? Apa kau memperbolehkan kami tinggal bersamamu?" Kushina memandang Ran dengan penuh harap. "Kalau keberatan, mungkin kita harus tinggal di semacam hutan...apa di dunia ini ada hutan?" Ucap Kushina, dengan wajah yang polos.

"Eh, eh! Tidak usah, Kushina! Kalian boleh kok tinggal disini!" Ran langsung berdiri. "Kan aku sudah janji setelah kalian mau memberitahukan aku tentang cerita kalian, kalian boleh tinggal disini! Janjiku itu tidak pernah terbongkar, lho!"

"Terimakasih, Ran! Aku sungguh berterimakasih padamu," Kushina tiba-tiba memeluk Ran, dan Ran pun membalasnya. Minato masih heran, belum 1 jam, tapi sudah peluk-pelukan? Perempuan memang aneh, seperti yang Jiraiya-sensei katakan.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku juga berterimakasih. Aku selama ini hidup sendiri, jadinya aku ini lumayan kesepian. Jadi, kalian ini bebas di rumah ini!"

"Terimakasih!" Seru Kushina, berlinang air mata. Dia sebenarnya takut karena dunia ini lain dari Konoha. Walaupun dia itu Kunoichi...

"Sudah-sudah! Aku sudah menerima terimakasih-mu ini sebanyak tiga kali."

Minato yang menonton adegan ini merasa mengganggu dan berusaha menutup matanya, alias tidur. Sekarang 'kan sudah malam.

**Unforeseen circumstances**

"Kalian akan masuk sekolah."

"Hah? Untuk apa?" Kushina mengerutkan keningnya. Untuk apa sekolah? Dia dan Minato sudah lulus dari akademi di Konoha.

Ran memasang tampang capai, "Hah...kamu itu, Kushina...di dunia ini, kalau tidak sekolah, tidak bisa punya pekerjaan! Kita disini sekolah, sekolah, dan sekolah. Baru kita kerja, punya keluarga, hidup sampai kita menemui ajal!"

Minato melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Selama berapa tahun orang-orang disini sekolah?"

"Hem...kalau TK tidak dihitung, paling 12 tahun, itu juga belum sama kuliahnya," Jawab Ran sambil mangut-mangut. "Dan—"

"Apa?!" Kushina meledak. " $$$ ! ! !# $ % !#!## %$#%%% #!E#?!" Teriaknya, sambil menjambak rambut merahnya itu.

Minato sweatdrop, Kushina ini terlalu _**over-dramatic**_. "Kushina...Ran-san belum selesai menjelaskan," Minato menarik baju Kushina untuk membuat Kushina duduk lagi. "Dengarkan sampai akhir, ya?" Pintanya. Kushina merengut kesal, tapi ia tetap duduk.

"Dan kita disini pada masuk waktu umur 6 tahun. Kalian berdua itu 16 tahun, jadi kalian hanya akan sekolah 2 tahun dan mungkin 4-5 tahun-an untuk kuliah," Ran menyengir. "Enak sekali jadi kalian! Sekolah selama hampir 20 tahun itu seperti siksaan tahu, kalian itu hanya sekolah selama sekitar 6-7 tahun-an!" Ujar Ran. "Jadi, bersyukurlah!*" * _**be thankful!**_

"Nah, Kushina. Kata Ran-san kita harus bersyukur, ayo bersyukur!" Minato memberikan cengiran khas-nya, menepuk punggung Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum sedikit. Hanya tujuh tahun sekolah? Yah, tidak buruk, hanya setahun lebih lama dari akademi...

"Tapi ada masalah," Wajah Ran mulai serius. "Kalian berdua sama sekali tidak tahu bahasa Indonesia."

"Bahasa Indonesia? Seperti bahasa yang kau ucapkan ketika kau pertama kali bertemu dengan kami?" Tanya Minato.

"Benar. Di Indonesia, kalian harus bisa berbahasa Indonesia. Kalau tidak...yah, aku tidak bisa bilang. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian hanya bisa bahasa Jepang, sedangkan kalian ini secara tidak langsung warga negara Indonesia," Ran menyeruput susu dinginnya. "Aku mendaftarkan kalian menjadi warga Indonesia kemarin malam..." Gumamnya, pada dirinya sendiri, tapi masih terdengar oleh Minato, juga Kushina yang masih agak tidak enak akan topik 'sekolah selama 7 tahun' yang mereka bicarakan barusan.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Ran agak terkejut karena Minato bisa mendengarnya, tapi ia langsung sadar bahwa Minato itu shinobi. "Oh, aku ini termasuk orang kaya, orangtuaku meninggalkan banyak uang. Yah, walau mereka itu tinggal di Amerika, mereka masih peduli sama aku. Dan aku juga termasuk sebagai ahli komputer hacker...aku bisa apa saja hanya dengan seunit komputer," Ucapnya, bangga.

Minato tahu apa itu komputer karena Ran tadi pagi membiarkan Minato dan Kushina untuk jalan-jalan ke semua bagian rumah, dan Ran pun sekalian menjelaskan satu-persatu nama benda di rumahnya yang tidak ada di Konoha.

Kushina menatap Ran dengan pandangan takjub. "Berarti kau bisa mengirim kami kembali ke dunia kami?"

Ran sweatdrop. "Bukan...bukan itu maksudku. Selain hal yang Kushina sebutkan, tentunya," Katanya dengan menekankan setiap kata. Dia baru ingat ketika ia melihat kalender di meja ruang tamu kalau hari ini adalah hari Kamis. "Oh, _**shit**_!"

"Ada apa?" Minato heran sama bahasa yang dipakai oleh Ran, tapi ia biarkan.

"Hari ini aku masih ada sekolah! Aku lupa sekali karena kalian datang semalam, dan kemarin aku libur! Aduh, gimana, nih?! Tinggal 1 jam lagi, sedangkan sekolahku jaraknya jauh dari sini! Dari sini kesana itu dua jam! Harus pakai mobil!" Ran menjerit histeris.

"Tenang, Ran! Kita bisa teleportasi dengan jurus-nya Minato!" Kushina tiba-tiba berbicara. Minato melotot sama perkataan Kushina.

"Kushina...jurus yang mana?"

"Jurus yang 'itu', bukan jurus yang membuat kita ada disini! Cepat siapkan jurus itu!" Hardik Kushina, membuat Minato langsung cepat-cepat mengambil kunai special-nya, Hiraishin. "Nah, yang itu!" Seru Kushina.

Ran melihat kunai yang dipegang oleh Minato, tertarik. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, ini adalah kunai Hiraishin yang bisa membawa kita kemana pun kunai itu berada! Tentu, Minato harus ada untuk membawa kita," Kushina menjelaskan dengan bangga di nada bicaranya. Sedangkan Minato masih mematung di tempatnya.

"Wah, praktis sekali dunia kalian itu!" Puji Ran.

"Ya begitulah!"

"Ehem," Sela Minato, "Kushina, aku tidak bisa menggunakan chakra-ku."

Pernyataan ini membuat Kushina hampir tersedak oleh ramen asin buatannya sendiri.

"APA!"

Minato rasanya ingin kencing di celana sekarang juga, "Ki-kita kan ada dunia lain! Waktu aku bilang bahwa kita itu tidak bisa kembali ke Konoha adalah, aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan chakra-ku!" Jelasnya.

Kushina menatap Minato dengan mata _**dark violet**_-nya. Keheningan di sekitar mereka.

"Ja-jadi...?" Kushina rasanya ingin menangis. Terlalu banyak _**pressure**_ selama sehari, dan otaknya tidak bisa men-registrasi semuanya.

Ran yang melihat sekaligus merasakan bahwa hawanya semakin suram dan sedih. Ia simpati sama Kushina, pasti Kushina masih punya orangtua di dunia mereka berasal, jadi, ketika tahu kemungkinan mereka untuk kembali kesana adalah nol, jelas saja Kushina pun masuk kedalam _**state**_ orang yang _**shock**_.

"Kushina, ayo ikut aku," Ran tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kushina, dan mengajaknya ke kamar Ran yang ada di lantai 2 (rumahnya kecil, tapi tingkat 2), Kushina pun diam dan menuruti, tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Minato hanya diam di tempat, tahu kalau sekarang Kushina harus melampiaskan kesedihannya yang ditahannya karena Kushina ingin tampil kuat di depan Minato.

TSUZUKU!

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan...!

NamikazeMinatolovers25-


End file.
